


The Sun Rises and Sets With Your Smile

by Draikinator



Category: South Park
Genre: Ace Karen, Agender Bebe, Bigender Kyle, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Kenny, M/M, Other, Wendyll, nonbinary Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny's little sister is graduating today, and she and her platonic life partner are ready to go with their extended surrogate family to mark the occassion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Rises and Sets With Your Smile

Bebe rolled over on the bed, stretching their shoulders with a tired mewl and kicking at the comforter with one leg. Kenny made a dissatisfied noise and pawed at the edge of the blanket, pulling it back up over herself and rolling into Bebe’s side before burying her face in their chest with a far more content sigh.

Bebe groaned into Kenny’s hair, moving their arms around her lazily.

"Dude, we gotta get up," they said, kissing her forehead. Kenny scunched her eyes shut further and wrapped one leg around Bebe’s hips stubbornly.

"No," she whined, "it’s Saturday. We can stay in bed all day. It’s gotta be like nine fucking AM, let me get a few more hours."

Bebe moved their hands from Kenny’s shoulders to her smooth chest, tickling down the curves of her ribcage and the dip of her stomach. Kenny snorted in laughter, her eyes snapping open as she shoved herself backward and away from her attacker, still giggling like a hyperventilating hyena. Her leg caught in the cover she’d pulled back up over herself and she tumbled off the side of the mattress, laughter stifling with a thump and a moan.

"Oh, Jesus," Bebe giggled, crawling to the edge, "oh, damn, Ken, you okay?"

Kenny rubbed her head where she’d bumped it on the bottom of the nightstand with a grimace. Bebe gave her a sad smile and looked like they were about to say something, but Kenny suddenly grabbed the comforter and rolled into it, a burrito within moments.

"Yup, fine, and ready to get some more beauty sleep. Not that I need it."

Bebe stretched idly on the bed before standing and plucking a red shirt off the floor, “Mmm, have it your way then. I’ll go to Karen’s graduation without you.”

Kenny swore, kicking off the covers and standing shakily, tearing over her boxers and stumbling toward the open bathroom door. Bebe laughed.

"Did you forget?" They asked sweetly, opening the dresser drawer to look for a nice shirt.

"No!" Kenny said, muffled in a way that made it clear she had a toothbrush jammed in her mouth. Bebe heard the shower turn on.

"Hurry up," they said, setting the shirt on the dresser and picking up a pair of pants, "I need to take a shower, too, and my hair takes longer to dry than yours."

"Gotcha!" She might have said, or at least, something along those lines, and Bebe snorted, setting the pants on the dresser and stepping into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Kenny was frantically washing her hair, something Bebe thought was a little silly, since she was just going to wear a wig today, anyway. It was definitely a wig day.

They were both dry and dressed by ten, with Bebe in a nice black dress shirt and pants, hair pulled back against their head in a fluffy ponytail, and Kenny in her favourite mid-back length blonde wig and and a nice floral sundress, all creamsicle oranges and dawn pinks, with white tights (she hadn’t had time to shave this morning) and a pale yellow hairband to keep her face clear. She thought they both looked very nice, especially considering seeing either of them outside of sweatpants and baggy hoodies these days was a rarity in and of itself.

They drove Bebe’s car because Kenny’s still smelled like sour milk, which was her own fault for forgetting the groceries in lieu of making out with Bebe in the backseat all night last week, and neither of them wanted to drive it anymore. It wasn’t a long drive to the highschool, since they still lived in town, in the new apartment complex that had been built near the mall after the slow increase in town population. Bebe liked the view of the mountains from the third floor window, and Kenny liked that the Taco Bell was across the street and she could walk there.

Stan and Kyle were sitting on the steps to the auditorium outside, Stan jiggling his leg anxiously and Kyle puffing that obnoxious electronic cigarette they insisted on carrying everywhere. Kevin was pacing nearby, his hair a mess already, though Kenny could tell he’d combed it back very carefully.

"Kenny! Bebe! There you are!" Stan cried, hopping up, "We were worried you wouldn’t make it!"

Kenny snorted, “Trust me, death is the only thing that could stop me from watching my baby sister get her diploma.”

"Well, we were worried about that, too," Kyle said, standing more slowly. Stan seemed to remember himself and scooted back over to his datefriend to steady them with one arm.

"You look good," Bebe said politely, and Kyle smiled.

"Thanks. I’m glad I could get out here today, too- it was a little touch and go there for a bit, but the doctor said I should be good to go."

"I’m so glad," Bebe said, and hugged them, gently.

"Alright, alright, can we go in, now??" Kevin said, a little loudly, stomping out his cigarette on the pavement, "Wendyll and Nicole are saving our seats."

"Right! Right, let’s go, let’s go!" Kenny said, taking the stairs three steps at a time and practically tossing her ticket at Clyde, who was standing by the door in a nice suit and was unable to shove the event program into Kenny’s hands before she had vanished into the building.

Wendyll and Nicole were sitting at the edge of their row, corner left, near the stage, looking about nervously even as they held hands. Kenny waved at them, weaving through the seats, and Wendyll noticed her first, nudging Nicole as he waved back. Kenny was practically bouncing with excitement. Wendyll and Nicole stood up, ushering her into the seat they’d saved her up front, the best seat in the house.

Stan and Kyle were quick behind her, a little quicker than maybe they should be, considering Kyle was only just out of the hospital again, but they did have a little colour in their face, more than the last time Kenny had seen them, so maybe not. Kevin was literally running through the aisles, huffing and puffing. He practically dove into his seat beside Kenny, trying to smooth his hair back down as Stan and Kyle settled into their seats and Stan asked Wendyll if they’d missed anything, followed finally by Bebe, who immediately fell into a conversation with Nicole over party plans for later.

"Here, here, hang on," Kenny said, rummaging in her bag and pulling out a black plastic comb, "Let me get that for you." Kevin tried to keep still as she smoothed his hair back down.

"Thanks, bro," he said already looking somewhat more relaxed now that he looked less ragged.

"Mm, sis, today, I think," she said, sliding the comb back in her bag and pulling out her cell phone to check the weather report again.

"Oh! Right, geez, sorry sis. I’m just so frazzled, I can’t believe a McCormick is actually going to graduate!"

Kenny snorted, “I graduated.”

"You got your GED, that’s different."

Kenny smiled, “I’m proud of her, too, Kev.” Kevin smiled back at her, and Kenny could see all the nervous guilt he was still dealing with, having dropped out at sixteen and run away, only to come back when their dad died three years later. He still felt like he’d abandoned them, but Kenny knows she would have done the same thing in his position, and tried to, more than once, but she always woke up back at home some way or another. Kevin’s paycheck from the Stop-n-Go was the only thing that kept them afloat after their mother went near catatonic with grief and refused to work or speak.

It had been a rough few years, rougher than they deserved, but they were both sitting in the highschool auditorium, smiling, because their seventeen year old sister was graduating. Not the top of her class, but graduating, and graduating knowing she’d done well enough and had an interesting enough backstory to land a scholarship to Colorado State. Not a full one, they’d all need to pitch in after the first semester, but it was enough that their family- their whole fanily, their real family- Kenny, and Kevin, and Stan and Kyle and Wendyll and Butters and Nicole and Ike and everyone- was confident she could go to school and get her degree in business.

Kevin leaned forward and hugged his sister, the moment profound and wordless, just as the doors opened and the graduates began to file into their seats. Kevin leaned back into his seat, fists kneading at his knees anxiously as the principle stepped up to the podium to welcome them all there.

Kenny was the loudest in cheering after everyone had spoken, whooping and hollering and clapping like she was trying to make up for the lost time she had spent silent for so long. She frowned when sixteen-year-old Ike, the valedictorian, stepped up to the podium, his hat off center and his robes disheveled.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the podium, and the crowd gave a nervous giggle. Kenny narrowed her eyes. "So, look at that! We all graduated. You all know I skipped, like, two grades, so it’s actually kinda funny that I’m standing up here tell you all congrats, like we’ve been together since day one. But we haven’t been, not really, cuz this wasn’t always my class." He straightened up and suddenly looked older, "But I wouldn’t trade this, or any of you, for any class in the world."

"We’ve all been through a lot, the last four years. I’ve watched friends lose parents, and siblings, seen people close to me close to the brink," he said, casting meaningful glances into the crowd, "and you all know about- when my brother Kyle’s kidney failed last year, and we were all worried he wouldn’t-" Kenny risked a glance over at Kyle, who was expressionless, "but we found a donor. Things have been rough all around, for everyone. But we did it. The world gave us grades and told us they mattered more than our sanity, more than our happiness, more than our life, but we all made it. And maybe we had to sacrifice some stuff we shouldn’t have, but you all survived, and I gotta say, not everyone does."

He closed his eyes for a moment, the crowd silent, “I’m just glad to be here with you all today. We earned this, each and every one of us.” He smiled, a powerful smile, and the crowd cheered, but he stayed standing and the applause died down. He leaned against the mic and cleared his throat, “Also, you should all be super fucking jealous, because me and Karen McCormick are totally getting married.” With that, the crowd erupted into shouts as Ike danced back away from the podium. The principle was leaning forward in his chair, head hanging in his hands defeatedly.

"What!" Kenny cried, bouncing out of her seat and leaning against the railing, "Ike Broflovski, you are not marrying my sister until she is at LEAST out of university!" Ike cut her a cheeky grin and a shrug from his seat at the back of the stage. The crowd laughed, and Karen waved sheepishly at her, blushing. Kenny groaned and oozed back into her chair.

"Ugh, Kevin, please tell me she wouldn’t," Kevin bit his lip but was silent.

The rest of the event went smoothly, and Kenny took enough pictures she had to change the SD card in her camera halfway through the “o”s.

When they all filed out of the auditorium, Karen came running out and threw her arms around her sister with a wordless cry of happiness.

"I did it, Ken!" She said, sniffling, and Kenny laughed, hugging her tight and shoving her head into her shoulder.

"Was there ever any doubt you would?" There was, but today was a good day. When Karen pulled back, Kenny’s eyes were wet, and she looked around for something to blow her nose on while Karen moved on to hug Kevin, who was already sobbing like a baby. Wendyll gave her a look and passed her a hanky. Kenny waved thanks, blowing her nose and dabbing at her eyes, because her mascara was already undoubtedly ruined and there was no use being delicate anymore.

"Thanks for coming, you guys," she said, trying to hand the hanky back to Wendyll, who raised an eyebrow at her and Kenny shoved it into her pocket.

"Pfft," said Wendyll, "As if we came for you!" He turned to hug Karen, "Karen’s practically my sister too, at this point."

Kenny was beaming and had long since given up the battle against the tears welling against her eyes. Just as Karen moved on to hug Bebe, Ike came trotting up from behind, twirling his cap.

"Ike Broflovski!" Kenny said, narrowing her eyes, but Ike just gave her a shit eating grin, before moving to Karen, who threw her arms around his neck before nuzzling her forehead against his. "Karen, please tell me you didn’t agree to marry this lunkhead."

She giggled, “I told him, after college. He’s a little overexcited.”

Ike snorted and threaded his fingers with hers, “Yup. Day after we graduate.” He turned to shoot Kenny another of his famous cheeky smiles, “Until then, I want everyone to know this pretty girl is already hella fucking well loved.”

"Better not be literal," Kevin muttered, and Kenny elbowed him.

"Shush. You know she’s ace," she said sharply, and Karen gave her a grateful smile.

"Right! Right, I know, sorry!" Kevin said, face heating up. A work in progress. Kenny gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we’re gonna adopt, like, a bazillion kids, though. Pro’lly like the entirety of Canada," Ike said, wiggling his eyebrows while Karen giggled.

"Ike!" Kyle said, embarassed, but everyone laughed. Ike finally moved to his sibling for a hug. "You gave a really good speech, except for the end bit, there, maybe."

"Thanks, Kyle," Ike said, before sticking his tongue out at Stan and dodging back to grab Karen by the hand.

"Come on, Kare, let’s go said goodbye to everyone!" They started to jog away and Stan waved frantically at them.

"Hey! What about the party?!"

"I drove! We’ll be over there in like, twenty minutes! Go break me out a beer!" Ike yelled over his shoulder, and Kyle sighed.

"That’s okay," said Nicole, "We set up most of the decorations last night, but we still need to lay out the food spread, anyway. Oh! Shoot, I forgot to pick up ice."

"No problem," said Stan, his arm around Kyle, "I have to get Kyle a new heating pad for their back, anyway. I’ll get the ice while I’m there." Kenny smiled at the look of adoration that flashed across Kyle’s face, and she was so glad things had worked out between Stan and Kyle- they’d always been in love, anyone could see that, but things had been tense after Stan’s father had run off, and even worse between them especially after Stan came out as nonbinary, sophomore year. Everything had worked out in the end, the way it was supposed to be, but it had been touch and go there for a little while.

They all shuffled back to their cars, and by the time Kenny and Bebe got out of the packed parking lot and to Wendyll and Nicole’s house, rented from Wendyll’s parents after they had moved to Denver last year, the sun was just beginning to slip toward the horizon.

Wendyll had obviously already turned on the christmas lights hung over the roof and fencing, lighting the house up, and Kenny could dimly hear the sound of pop music from inside, or maybe the backyard. She knocked on the door and Nicole opened it with a flourish.

"There you are! We were starting to get worried!" She said, shutting the door behind them and moving into the kitchen, where Wendyll was still pulling vegetable trays out of the fridge. Kevin was standing around unhelpfully, looking moderately uncomfortable and sneaking baby carrots from one of the trays. Kenny laughed at him and took one herself.

"Please tell me you don’t actually have beer," she whispered to Wendyll, who looked mortified.

"What! No, of course not! I’m not that careless, Ken," he said, a harsh whisper. Kenny sighed.

"Okay, okay, cool. Just checking and all!"

Wendyll rolled his eyes and pulled a bowl of what looked like salsa out of the fridge and put it on the table as the door rang. Kenny went to open it, since Nicole was busy filling the punchbowl.

It was Stan, holding a bag of ice, and Kyle, beaming.

"Hey! There you kids are. Thanks!" Kenny said, taking the ice and shutting the door before either could step inside.

"Kenny!" Stan said, knocking rapidly, and she opened the door, snickering.

"Come on," she said, hefting the ice, "there’s, like, vegetables everywhere."

They stepped inside, and just as Kenny was going to shut the door, she saw Ike and Karen pull up in Sheila’s car. She shut the door, pretending she hadn’t seem them, before peeking out the window. Ike leaned over in his seat, unbuckling as he turned off the ignition, and pressed their foreheads, but not their lips, together. Karen had her eyes shut, and they sat like that for a moment, before Kenny smiled and moved away from the window, throwing the door open and unleashing the pounding Ke$ha music and the smell of cooking ham from the graduation party inside upon the dimming evening.

"Yo, lovebirds! It’s party time!"


End file.
